


Disobedience

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A PWP. What else can I say? Fic101 prompt - 19 Order.





	Disobedience

“Ummm, Kathryn?” Chakotay looked at the woman reclining on the couch next to him.

“Hmmm?” She didn’t look up. Her attention completely absorbed by the padd in her hand.

Sitting in his corner of the couch he studied her for a long moment and couldn’t help smiling. Her ability to focus, to the exclusion of all else, always astounded him.

She was sitting sideways, and leaning up against the armrest. Her hair was mussed where she’d been running her hands through it and sweeping it out of her face, and her fingers were still tangled in the strands. She looked so relaxed and at home, it warmed his heart.

She wriggled her toes again and he was jolted back to reality and the reason why he was trying to get her attention.

She’d kicked off her shoes and socks earlier and while they’d been sitting here going over the weekly reports, she’d made herself comfortable by lying back on the couch and unconsciously tucking her bare feet under his bottom and thigh. He was sure that she had no idea what she was doing but every minute or so she’d wriggle her toes and dig her feet further under his butt. Her big toe was now wriggling against his left testicle and he was having terrible trouble concentrating.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy her toying with his nether regions, it was a fantasy come to life, but it was just that he knew she wasn’t aware of what she was doing and now he was becoming aroused. The only thing that was likely to result from this, apart from his hard on, was embarrassment and awkwardness.

“Kathryn?”

This time she looked up with a frown. “What?”

He looked down to where her feet were and she followed his gaze. He expected her to snatch her feet away and give a flustered apology, but she just smiled and wiggled her toes again. “They were cold and your butt is warm.”

Now he frowned. “That may be the case, but would you mind removing them.”

“Yes, I mind. I’m comfortable.”

“Kathryn.” There was a warning tone in his voice.

“What?”

“Will you take your feet out from under me please? You may be comfortable but I’m far from it.”

“Oh, lighten up, Chakotay. What’s the big deal?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“No and to be honest, I think you’re being a bit precious.”

“Perhaps, but all I can say is you must know ‘precious’ little about men.” He leaned closer, his dark eyes drilling into her. She shivered. “You’re playing with fire, Kathryn. Remove them now or deal with the consequences.” He thought this might frighten her into taking them away. But he should have known better. Kathryn Janeway didn’t frighten easily. She was as contrary as she was stubborn.

She gave him an irritated frown. “Consequences? Oh yeah, sure, Chakotay.” With a huff she put the padd down and crossed her arms. “I dare you. Put up or shut up, I’ve got work to do.”

Anger tinged with desire surged and he turned. His lap was now in full view and the tenting in his groin obvious. “Well, I’m up and now its time for you to shut up.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened but before she could move or speak he grabbed her feet pulling her legs apart and tugged her towards him. She flung her arms wide to grab onto something as he hauled her down the couch, but he was lightening fast and lay on top of her, slamming his lips on hers, taking her completely by surprise.

The first mistake she made, apart from her initial goading, was that she gasped. He took advantage of her open mouth, and plunged his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. A bit of a disaster really, in the most erotic and exciting way. Her second mistake really wasn’t her fault… It was because of the shock. Her mutinous body reacted before she could think, and she thrust up against him. Not good. His erection was pressing into her, hot and hard. He’d managed to align their bodies so that he was grinding his erection right against her clit. Damn, it felt good.

Then there was her moan. Another mistake. It was supposed to be a protest, but somewhere between her intention to complain and the sound leaving her lips, it turned into a wanton moan. A deep, breathy wanton moan. She was a goner. He was rocking against her and her restraint deserted her.

Her next coherent thought was that she was kissing him back. With gusto. God, he was delicious.

This little voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her that she shouldn’t be doing this, and she certainly shouldn’t be letting him do this to her. But God, it felt so good. So damn good. She moaned again. Her hand tangled in his hair and the other stroked down his back, her fingers digging into the muscles of his warm butt.

There was a rending tear and the next thing she felt was his hand under her shirt and that very hand cupped her left breast. His palm rubbed roughly across her traitorously hard nipple and she pressed herself into him. She really shouldn’t….. Oh God…

Her lower body undulated against him and before she could stop herself, she heard her voice plead. “Touch me, please. Oh God, I need you to touch me.”

He obliged. Another tear and his fingers stroked over her belly, through her pubic hair and then two fingers plunged deep inside her. She gasped again and her back arched. Oh God, this was exquisite. She was so wet. The years of abstinence had made her a willing victim of her body’s responses. She couldn’t ever remember becoming so aroused so quickly. Then again, it might have something to do with the person she was with. She’d never wanted anyone as much as she’d wanted this man.

The voice in her head had been effectively silenced. The pounding of blood in her ears was deafening. All her thoughts were muted except for the one that kept insisting that she wanted him. With nimble fingers she undid the zipper on his pants and thrust her hand down the front of his trousers. She grabbed hold of him and stroked up and down his rigid length, her rhythm matching that of his fingers inside her. She stroked, he thrust, she pumped, he plunged. It was heaven. Heady, primal and oh so sweet.

His thumb pressed on her clit and she knew she was going to come. For the first time in more years than she cared to remember, she was going to orgasm at someone else’s hand. But not just someone. This was Chakotay. And with that thought her muscles seized, her eyes opened wide, she slammed herself down onto his fingers and came.

She came hard. In great throbbing spasms. Each punctuated by a grunt and guttural moan. She arched, taut as a bow, her eyes now squeezed shut and her teeth clenched. Her hand clamped around his penis and he thrust hard into her fist. With a yell he followed her and she felt him throb and pulse in her hand, the warmth of his semen seeped around her fingers and onto their clothes.

My God. Her body was thrumming, her skin tingled and she was having trouble dragging adequate air into her gasping body. And the amazing thing was, she knew with just little more manipulation she would topple over the precipice again. Instinct took over and she began to ride his fingers again, grunting and whimpering with each thrust. He was a quick study and realised what was happening and began to pump deeper.

Kathryn was lost in the upward spiral and before long was teetering on the edge again. Her climax was hovering just out of reach but she knew what she needed.

He was still hard in her hand so she opened her eyes and stared into his and gasped. “I need you… in me… now.”

He followed her order to the letter. He tore the crotch of her pants apart and within seconds plunged deep inside her.

It was his turn to moan and he whispered hotly in her ear as he thrust. “So good, so fucking good. Spirits, I love you.” His fingers reached down and he pinched and toyed with her as she opened her legs wider and he pushed hard against her. He wouldn’t come this time, but he wanted to feel her climax. Concentrating on the feel of her around him, he rubbed and pinched at her until he felt the flutter of her inner muscles. He pushed and ground against her one last time and with a garbled cry she came. This climax just as strong as her first. Her muscles clenched tight around him and her whole body shook with the strain.

He moaned as her body throbbed around him and he thrust gently until her pulsing stopped. His hand was still manipulating her and she grabbed at him to stop. “Too much.” She husked and then opened her eyes.

He was staring down at her with those big, brown loving eyes, but behind the love she could read a shimmer of fear. It broke her heart. She wrapped her arms around him and dragged his head down to hers. Her lips met his.

She kissed him deeply, her tongue venturing past his lips to toy with his teeth and tongue. It was kiss filled with love, gratitude and need. Her mouth slid away from his and she held him close. The weight of him welcome and wanted.

Her face was tucked into the crook of his neck and she whispered against his warm skin. “I love you.” He jolted and his whole body slumped against her and she smiled.

They lay like that for a time, her hands stroking gently over his back as he nuzzled her neck until he slowly pulled back and pushed her hair away from her face. She grinned up at him and he thought to himself that she still looked very much at home and extremely relaxed. His face slowly broke into a beaming smile. “Now next time when I ask you to move your feet, will you do as you’re asked?”

Lifting her hand to his face, she traced the lines of his tattoo. Her grin broadened and her eyes sparkled. He could feel her chuckle as her eyes dropped to his and she shook her head. “No.”

-fin-


End file.
